matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Lieutenant Colonel
* * * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 19.0.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 65|capacity = 10 (max 50) (20 default)|mobility = *110 *12 (weight) *65 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |theme = Military-themed|cost = 370 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = |image1 = }} The is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 19.0.0 update. Appearance It is a desert-tanned bolt-action sniper rifle with a 10X scope, long barrel, usable bipod, (non-functional) arm rest and a compensator. Strategy It deals awesome damage, low fire rate, good capacity and average mobility. Tips *Use it like a beefed up Elephant Hunter. Every shot must count even when maxed out, though it has fairly more ammo than both of them. *It IS an endgame weapon. Obtain this, and you'll never need another Sniper. *Aim for the head to deal more damage. *Use its suppressor to your advantage, but keep your distance since enemies can hear you fire. *Take time to aim if locked in a sniper duel. *Use the 10X scope when scoping in long ranges. *It can one-shot anybody, so aim very carefully. *Since it has armor bonus, use this weapon to gain more armor points. *Retreat to the safer area if you want to reload, since the reload speed is somewhat long. *Have a backup weapon in case it runs out of ammo. *As always, don't stand still while shooting. *When against an unarmored opponent, aim for the center of mass instead. They will be downed in a single bodyshot, and aiming for the center of mass can make aiming easier. *If you encounter fast players, use slowing weapons first against them and the snipe them. *Use a high fire rate weapon with this, since using only this one will not make your gameplay more easier. *If you encounter bunny-hopping enemies, use a slowing weapon (better if automatic) so you can aim towards them very well. Counters *Any high-damaging weapons can easily make up for the armor bonus. *Avoid being out in the open when there is a sniper present. *Pick off its users from long ranges while still unsuspected. *This weapon has a low capacity, mobility and reloading speed. Try to strafe around using high-jump gear and high mobility weapons and kill the users when they are reloading. *Try sneaking up on the user with a shotgun, melee or instant-kill weapon. *Get in close range. However, beware that experienced users can kill you without the scope. *Any fast-firing weapons can make up for this weapon's low fire rate. *Area damage weapons are good counters due to their knockbacks where it will mess the users' aim. Use them in a range where the users can't mostly dodge the projectiles. *Avoid routes which other users are known to frequent. *Experienced users can easily no-scope with this weapon, so strafing regardless of the range is recommended in that case. *Ambush users with shotguns and assault rifles. Due to its nature as a sniper, it is often ineffective in close quarters, unless the objective is to get yourself killed easily. *Hide behind solid objects since it cannot pierce through walls. Trivia *The weapon is based from the Mk13 Mod7 Bolt-action Sniper Rifle. *It shares the firing sound of the Ultra Beam but with 30% lower volume. *The Lieutenant Colonel is a rank above Major and below Colonel. *It looks like the buffed version of the Elephant Hunter. *It is one of the few Sniper weapons equipped with an arm rest. However, like most weapons with such an attachment, it is just added for aesthetic purposes in the game. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Scoped Category:Armor Bonus Category:Bipod Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary